


Never Confess to Your Drunken Best Friends

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie had never told anyone this, but she had always had a thing for Addison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Confess to Your Drunken Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Grey's Anatomy, Addison/Izzie, Manolo Blahniks". Written for vdpro for International Day of Femslash '08.

Izzie had never told anyone this, but she had always had a thing for Addison.

She especially had a thing for Addison with her Manolo Blahniks.

Of course, she makes the mistake of spending a drunken night with George and Meredith, and by the next afternoon half the hospital knows of her obsession with Addison and her heels.

She fumes inwardly, embarrassed and annoyed, as Alex smirks at her knowingly when Addison decides she wants Izzie on obstetrics today.

“So Dr. Stevens,” Addison begins once they’re out of earshot. “Care to explain this rumour I hear about my shoes?”

Startled, Izzie stares back at Addison wordlessly. Finally, she manages, “Uh- nothing, Dr. Montgomery. What shoes?”

Addison seems to consider this, and then shakes her head. “Okay. But if you have any issues with me, take them up with me – not with whoever feeds the gossip around this place.”

Izzie doesn’t know exactly what Addison’s heard regarding her Manolo Blahniks, though she’s sure it’s nothing good.

Definitely nothing like what she told Meredith and George last night.

But she doesn’t see a need to correct Addison.

“Yes, okay,” she nods nervously. “I can do that.”

Addison doesn’t bring this up for the rest of the day, and Izzie thinks she’s caught a lucky break.

She doesn’t think so later on, when Addison shows up at Joe’s bar and sits next to her sipping her martini.

Izzie doesn’t like the silence between them and so she breaks it.

“Can I help you with something, Dr. Montgomery?”

Addison smiles at her. “It’s Addison, Dr. Stevens. Just Addison.”

Izzie is confused at first, but that doesn’t stop her from smiling back.

She’s silent for another moment, and then she gets it. “It’s Izzie, _Addison._ ”

“Well, _Izzie_.” Addison’s still smiling, and this is very surreal. “Are you busy tonight?”

Izzie’s pretty sure that Addison’s propositioning her, but she doesn’t mind.

Especially not when Addison’s got her Manolo Blahniks on tonight.


End file.
